Forsaken Me
by Kate Barancik
Summary: Frodo sees madness overtake Boromir.


Forsaken Me   
  
  


Summery: Frodo sees madness overtake Boromir.   
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: LotR isn't mine, but damn it would be sweet if it were.   
  


"Why have you forsaken me?   
In your eyes, forsaken me.   
In your thoughts, forsaken me.   
In your heart, forsaken me."   
-'Chop Suey', System of a Down   
  
  


I do not know what to do. I have a rather important decision to make that will effect not only me, but my seven companions as well. Strider leads our group, but has allowed me the pleasure of deciding what to do next. It is a hard choice and there is danger either way. I do not want to put any others in danger. There was no way that I could do that, unless...   
The noise of a breaking twig came from behind me. I turned to see Boromir standing with logs in his arms. His face held worry, but in his eyes there was pure greed. I stood and turned to him as he placed the logs onto the ground before his feet. Fear stole over my heart, worry overtaking me with no reason or purpose. This was just Boromir, he was a traveling companion, a member of the Company, and a friend.   
"None of us should be alone, you especially," said Boromir coming forward. A flicker fell into his eyes, greed held a lofty home within the cloudiness. With little realization, I stepped back a small pace. Boromir came closer than before to me and bent at the waist to look me directly in the eyes. He speaks, but I only hear him far off. "Give the Ring to me."   
"No!" I shout back and stumble to put more of a space between us. Thought after horrifying thought races through my head. The power of the Ring has made him mad. Surely in this madness he would kill me to get the Ring; as Gollum had killed his friend to get it. The others would come for support, they would stop him. But would they have to kill him to do so? I wanted none of the Company to die or to fall into shadow as Gandalf had.   
I see the glint in his eyes and know that I have to run. I shall run somewhere safe until the madness has passed him and we all will continue with our journey; all of this forgotten and forgiven. He will see his error in due time and stop. I hope. Boromir lunges forward, but I am to quick and jump out of the way before he can catch me. I run, but not far. The Ring slips onto my finger in cold comfort. This upsets Boromir more than I would have expected.   
"Foul little hobbit!" he cries and I run. For the hills I run, not turning back to see if he follows. I will hide until this madness passes and then we shall continue with our journey. I will forgive this betrayal, this forsake of his oath. I reach the top of a high hill and stop, finally deciding to look back. He is not there, I can see him nowhere. Has it passed? Does he still seek for me? For the Ring?   
He has forsaken me and my trust in him. The others may also forsake these promises to follow me as far as they may. Only one option can save me from them. I must leave to Mordor without them. If it has taken Boromir then it may take the others as well. I wish to bring them, nor myself, any harm. It has to be this way, little as I might like it. With this thought I run down to the boats.   


~*~   


"Were you a friend of my brother's?" asked Faramir, brother of Boromir. The question threw me slightly. I did not know how to answer. How could I still be the friend of someone who had so forsaken me last I spoke with him. However, he was my friend, as was the rest of the Company.   
"He was a valiant man," I said at length, "For my part, we were friends."   
"Then you would mourn if he were dead?" said Faramir.   
"I would indeed," I said, the meaning of his sentence lost on me. Realization hit me like the wind being knocked out of me. Boromir was dead. How could he be dead? All this time I was expecting to see him again and forgive him for having forsaken me. Now it was too late. Faramir went on to explain how he had come across the slain body of his brother floating down the Anduin in a boat, tokens of his final battle laid about him. The horn of Gondor, however, had not been there.   
When Faramir had told this to me, for the briefest moment I believed that it could not possible have been Boromir whom Faramir had seen. Surely which ever member of the remainder of the Company had sent Boromir down the River would not have forgotten to give to the fallen his most beloved horn. Boromir must still be alive, he has to be. I have not yet forgiven him. He had forsaken me and I must relive him of this terrible sin before he is to die. He has to be alive.   
He did not mean to forsake me. It was the Ring, it has a powerful hold over the minds of men. Boromir was weak in mind, but strong in body. He would have defeated any enemy that had come his way. Perhaps my Company killed him for having forsaken me, trying to take the Ring. No, they would not have, not without my say. Indeed he was a valiant man who just wished to protect Minas Tirith.   
And I would have forgiven him.   
His folly was the Ring's fault. It could have happened to any of the other Company member just as easily. They would have tried to take it from me in due time without hesitation.   
And I would have forgiven them.   
This is why it could not possible have been Boromir that Faramir had seen in the River. I know this is a lie to make myself feel better. Faramir would not tell Sam and I such things if he were not sure of what he spoke. Boromir was slain. He has paid for forsaking my trust and friendship. Somewhere inside tells me that he betrayed neither. The Ring overtook him, but I know that he regretted it. I can almost hear his voice calling for me after that horrid incident. His voice asking me to return, that a madness had took him, but that it was gone.   
He begs me for forgiveness. In my mind his voice tells me that he did not mean to take the Ring; he believed he could do good with it. I must forgive him. He has to be alive so that I may do as he asks. Yes, he had forsaken me, but that did not merit death. Boromir must come back so that when he does die he will do so in peace. He did not mean to do it. I know he is sorry. In my bones I can feel it; in every joint in haunts me bitterly.   
And I can forgive him.   
I know not if he hears me, if he will protect me from harm on the rest of my journey. After Faramir left I wondered if Boromir had sent him to tell me of his death, or to give me some hope that the rest lived. In my heart I know they will not come after me, they know I do not wish them to, so they will not. It is all up to me and Sam as of now. We must save Middle Earth alone.   
The only thing I have as some kind of protection is the soul of Boromir, if indeed he does watch out for us. My heart tells me that he does in some sort of apology for attempting to take the Ring. For forsaking me. It will have to do for now; if it is the best he can do for me then I will take it. Any kind of help is well appreciated. He no doubt gave his life for the Company as he vowed he would. He did not forsake them.   
And I have forgiven him.   
  
  


The End   
  
  


A/N: I know this didn't follow what was exactly said in either the book or the movie, but I kinda put the two together and condensed it.   



End file.
